


Book Commentary: Tomorrow, When the War Began

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [43]
Category: Tomorrow Series - John Marsden
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Tomorrow, When the War Began

  * This book’s better than _How I Live Now_. Convince me otherwise.
  * Also, thank goodness for the Australian-to-American dictionary, because I’d be lost otherwise.
  * So, Ellie’s friends picked her to write down everything since Something Big Happened.
  * The creek and the pool where Ellie went to write sound really gorgeous.
  * OK. The Big Thing happened when Ellie and Corrie decided to take a group of friends camping over Christmas break. (Christmas is in the winter here, so it’s still weird for me to think this whole book started at the beginning of summer in Australia.)
  * So they all decided to go camping in a canyon called Hell with its own local urban legend about a serial killer or mass murderer or something who camped out there to avoid arrest.
  * Overprotective parents being overprotective parents… Yeah, it turns out that worrying about teen camping parties would be the least of their worries…
  * So, this show’s like a county fair thing? Based on context? Because that’s one thing that got left off the Australian-to-American dictionary.
  * Ellie’s glad that she’s getting away from all the foreign politics issues going downhill on the news… Oh, the foreshadowing…
  * So, Homer’s a firebug. Good to know.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
